


OP Tumblr Drabbles

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Some Humor, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless





	1. Chapter 1

“Kanpai!”

The Red Hair Pirates were drinking and being generally rowdy in the tavern on an island they happened to have stopped at.

On the other side of the room, a young woman of about 25 was sitting on her own, nursing her drink. Having just had a nasty breakup with her longtime boyfriend, she just wanted to drink her sorrows away and forget.

“Hey, want to go somewhere else?”

A creepy drunk guy, who by the way, isn’t one of the Red Hair Pirates has appeared at her side and was attempting to hit on her.

“You’re real pretty, you know that?”

She continued to ignore him.

“You slut! I’m hitting on you! I deserve your attention!”

At this, she finally snaps.

“Why the fuck should I give a loser like you any of my time?”

“I’m a man! I’m entitled to a slut like you!”

At that comment, she pretty much grabs the guy and has him in a headlock, squeezing hard until his face turns purple.

“I am not a slut and you are not entitled to any woman! Now leave me alone before I snap your worthless neck like a twig!”

With that, she released the drunk man and he ran out of the tavern.

“Are you okay?”

She jumps, startled at the voice beside her. She turns to see a red headed man with one arm and a sword at his side.

“I-I’m fine! You scared me!”

“That man was bothering you. I would’ve dealt with him myself had you not taken care of it yourself,” he grins at her.

She continued to stare at him, a strange feeling in her gut.

“What’s your name?” She asked, hesitantly.

“They call me Shanks. What’s yours?”

“(F/N).” 

“Well, (F/N), can I buy you a drink? I think you’re pretty,”

She blushes.

“Well, okay. But you’re paying!”


	2. Chapter 2

“____.”

Luffy shakes you awake. You open your eyes and blink. It was still dark.

“Luffy, it’s still night! I’m not going to go raid the kitchen with you!”

“It’s not that, it’s…”

You could feel something poking into your side.

“I’m horny, _____. As your captain and s/o, I’m asking you to take care of it.”

You glance at Luffy before glancing down at his crotch. Slowly reaching down, you undo Luffy’s pants and pull them down his legs, his erection springing free before you wrapped a hand around his shaft and moved it up and down slowly.

“What do you want me to do, Luffy?”

“Put it…put it in your mouth,”

You moved down in between Luffy’s legs, a hand still wrapped around his shaft before you brought it down and slipped it into your mouth.

“Oh, ____, your mouth is so warm,” Luffy moans as you take him fully into your mouth, the tip of his member hitting the back of your throat.

Luffy continues to thrust into your mouth as you bob up and down on his member, feeling it stretch into your throat.

It didn’t take long for Luffy to orgasm, emptying his load into your mouth, which you swallow greedily.

When you remove his member from your mouth and glanced back up at Luffy, he had fallen asleep.You sweatdrop before tucking him back into his pants and crawling up beside him.

The last thing you thought before you fell asleep was that you would have to make it even between the two of you.


	3. Chapter 3

Trafalgar Law had a problem. His problem was in his pants and he needed you to take care of it. 

“______,” he whined into your ear.

“What you want, Law?” you mumbled, annoyed that Law had disturbed your sleep.

“I need you to take care of something for me,”

“Take care of what?” you sat up, a scowl on your face as Law takes hold of your hand and places it on his crotch.

“This.”

The scowl fades from your face.

“Oh.”

Next thing you know, you had your legs pressed up against your chest, panties moved to the side and Law was fucking you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he thrusts hard into you, groaning your name over and over again.

“I want you to scream my name, ________,”

And you do, Law pounding harder and harder into you, hitting your sweet spot over and over.

“Oh, ________,” Law groaned as he came inside you.

Pulling out of you, Law rolled off of you and laid down next to you. 

“Thank you, _______.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Luffy!” you whine, shaking him. It was the middle of the night and you found yourself in exactly the same position as Luffy was the other night.

Luffy suddenly sits up, smacking you hard in the forehead.

“I didn’t take the meat!”

“You idiot! I’m not Sanji!” you rub your forehead as Luffy stared at you.

“_______? It’s still dark.”

“I know.”

You straddle Luffy and stared into his eyes as you slowly start grinding against him.

“You owe me from the other night,” you purred into his ear.

“I owe you what?” Luffy asked confused.

You mentally facepalm. Sometimes you forget you were dating a clueless idiot.

“I want you to do to me what I did to you the other night,”

“But you don’t have what I have!”

You sigh as you climb off of him before laying on your back and shimmying out of your panties.

“I know. You have to lick it. Come between my legs,”

You spread your legs and gesture suggestively. Luffy quickly took the hint and crawled up between your legs.

“Don’t just stare at it, lick it!”

Luffy lowered his head to your crotch and ran his tongue over your entrance, causing you to shiver.

“Like that?”

“Yeah, like that. Maybe stick a finger or two inside if you can,”

Running his tongue back over your pussy lips, Luffy pushes a finger inside you, causing you to moan slightly.

“Mm, so good,”

Luffy continues to eat you out, tongue circling your clit as he adds two, then three fingers which moves in and out of your wet pussy.

You arched your back and moaned. Luffy may be a simpleton, but he was quite the fast learner. 

When you eventually climax, it’s messy and leaves you shaking all over.

“Did I do good?”

You open your eyes to focus on a grinning Luffy, your juices all over his face.

“Yeah. You did good.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was a hot day and the Straw Hat Pirates had stopped at another island in order to stock up on supplies.

______ and Robin had agreed to watch the ship, Robin more so since she hadn’t been able to spend much time with ______ recently due to ________ being distracted by Luffy more and more, which frustrated her deep down.

“Fuck me, it’s hot out!”

_______ suddenly appeared on deck. Wearing not very much clothing.

Robin tried to act calm but she was going crazy on the inside. She just wanted to tackle ________ to the ground and take her hard.

Robin?”

_________ was next to her. Robin could smell her scent and she couldn’t stand it anymore. Pulling ______ onto her lap, Robin pulled ______ close to her and kissed her hard.

“Go wait in the bedroom. I’ll meet you there when we set off.”


	6. Chapter 6

________ pouted. She was annoyed that the other women on the ship had bigger breasts than hers and was also sure that Marco was eyeing them up when she was away from him.

“_______, what’s up?”

_______ hadn’t noticed that Marco had appeared beside her.

“Nothing,”

“What’s wrong, _____? I know you can tell me anything.”

______ sighs.

“This is going to sound stupid, but I’m jealous of the other girls who have bigger breasts than me!”

Marco stared at _______ before bursting out laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me!” ______ wailed.

“Oh, ______!”

Marco took hold of _______’s face.

“I love you for the way you are, remember that the next time you see one of those bigger busted girls, yoi?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Aah, Luffy! Not so fast!”

“But, (Y/N)! I’m hungry!”

The Straw Hats had once again docked at an island for supplies. Naturally, this meant that Luffy went off in search of a restaurant, dragging you with him. You eventually found one and Luffy, being Luffy, was stuffing himself silly.

Then, you had an idea. A very dirty idea.

You reach under the table and rest it on his thigh before running it up towards his crotch. Luffy was still eating and apparently was oblivious to you undoing his trousers and slipping your hand into his pants.

You could feel him harden in your hand as you slowly move your hand up and down.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m playing.”

“Why are you playing here?”

“Because I want to,” you said, as you continued to move your hand over his dick. 

“Can we play somewhere else?”

“Of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

You sat cross legged on the deck of the Sunny, a big bowl of ice cream resting on your lap.

Sanji had been bugging you for a while so you made him give you ice cream in order to get him to leave you alone.

“Oi, (Y/N)!”

Luffy appeared next to you.

“Hey, Luffy,” You grin. “Want some of my ice cream?”

You barely finished your sentence before Luffy snatched the bowl and downed the ice cream in one go. 

“AAH! MY HEAD!”

You sweat drop before bursting out laughing as Luffy complained about brainfreeze..

“You idiot! You weren’t supposed to eat it all at once! I would’ve given you the spoon!”

You pull Luffy’s head into your lap and cradled it as he cried in pain.

“It hurts! It hurts!”

“You dumbass! I know it hurts but you did eat it all at once! I can’t even stay mad at you!”


	9. Chapter 9

“(Name)?”

You were hiding out in the crow’s nest in order to avoid being caught up in one of Luffy and Usopp’s “games”.

“(Name)? Sanji won’t let me in the kitchen again!”

You sigh. So much for getting peace around here. Then again, with Luffy as your boyfriend, peace was a non existent concept.

“I’m up here, stupid!”

Shortly, Luffy popped his head through the entrance.

“Shishishi! I found you!”

You sweatdrop as he climbs in and shuts the door behind him.

“What do you want, Luffy?” You study his face. You honestly had to wonder what Luffy was thinking right now, if he was thinking, that is.

Before you could open your mouth to speak again, Luffy stretched his hands, grabbed hold of you and pulled you towards him.

“Luffy,” You start to speak,but Luffy cuts your words off with a kiss. An awkwardly sloppy kiss, but a kiss that practically sucks the air out of your lungs.

When he pulls away, you start to gasp for breath.

“Is that what you came to find me for?!”

Luffy just laughs and pulls you into an crushing hug as you rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes.

The next time you open your eyes, you found yourself in your bed.

“That was a dream?! Damnit!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Sanji!”

You throw yourself into Sanji’s chest and cried hard. As you, Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Nami sail away from a now burning Totland, you continue to cling onto Sanji.

“Oi, (Name). it’s over. I’m back. I’m not going to leave you.”

You feel Sanji run his fingers through your hair as you pull Sanji down close to your face and plant a desperate, passionate kiss on his lips.

“I don’t ever want to lose you again, Sanji,” you say shyly when you pull away from him.

“I don’t want to lose you either, (Name).”


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh, (Name), what have you done to me?”

Mihawk had you on his lap, holding you close, your chest pressed against his. You stare into his intense golden eyes.

“I don’t know, you tell me what I have done to you?” you whisper into his ear, the lump in his trousers pressing up against you.

“This.”

With that, Mihawk grinds his crotch into yours as he pulls you face lose to his and presses his lips against yours. You open your mouth to moan as Mihawk slips his tongue into your mouth.

“Oh,” you gasp as Mihawk pulls away after what felt like an eternity.

“You caught my meaning?” Mihawk smirked as his hands trailed lower. This was going to be a very long night.


	12. Chapter 12

“Oi, (Name), I’m home!”

Ace pushed open the door. Normally when he came home from being away at work for long periods of time, (Name) would normally come running into his arms. But she hadn’t appeared.

“Oi, (Name)! can you hear me?”

Ace headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Pushing open the door, Ace was met with the sight of (Name), soaking wet and wearing only a towel.

“Ace, you’re back!”

(Name) runs and jumps into Ace’s arms, not caring that her towel had fallen off and planted a long, hard kiss on Ace’s lips. When she pulled away, she stared into Ace’s eyes.

“I’ve missed you, Ace, darling. Want me to show you how much?”

Ace picks up (Name) and carried her to the bed.

“Oh, honey, I’m going to have you screaming my name all night.”


	13. Chapter 13

_____ is sitting up in bed. It was just after 6 in the morning on New Year’s Day. Ace’s birthday.

Speaking of Ace, he was currently asleep next to ______, spread out over the bed, sheets kicked off, drool seeping from his mouth and a snot bubble blowing out his nose, which made _____ laugh, then she had an idea.

Holding a pin, ______ carefully popped the snot bubble.

“I was having such a nice dream,” Ace mumbled then he sees ______, who swoops in for the kill and plants a kiss on Ace’s lips.

“Morning Ace. And happy birthday.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kuzan, formerly known as Aokiji, has returned home to the love of his life, (y/n), unaware of the surprise he is about to receive.

“Oi, (y/n), I’m home!”

(y/n) appeared at the door.

“Kuzan! You’re back!” (y/n) threw herself into Kuzan’s arms, trying not to cry.

“Don’t cry. I’m back now.”

“Mommy?”

Kuzan and (y/n) break their embrace. A five year old girl stood at the door.

“Who’s this?” Kuzan frowns, staring at the child before looking back at (y/n).

“Your daughter, (d/n).”


	15. Chapter 15

“Hawky! What brings you to these parts?”

Mihawk glared at Shanks. The man was irritatingly cheerful despite being hungover from some party.

“Save it. I’ve come to ask you something.”

“What is it Hawky?”

Mihawk sighed. If Shanks said yes, he’d had to have him as an in-law. As much as that irritated him, he was inexplicably and irrevocably in love with his sister, ______.

“I want to ask you permission to marry your sister, _____.”

Shanks stared at Mihawk, his eyes widening. Then he bursts out laughing before slapping Mihawk on the back.

“You don’t need my permission! Just do it! We’ll throw a party once we know what ____ said!”

Mihawk mentally sighed with relief, although he told Shanks to stop beating him on the back or he was going to lose his one remaining arm.


	16. Chapter 16

(y/n) is sitting astride Issho, lightly pinning his hands to the bed, leaning over him. She thought it was a pity that the man was blind, although he seemed to appreciate her using other methods.

“Oi, (y/n), what are you doing?”

(y/n) says nothing but she runs her hands over Issho’s bare chest as he laid in the bed they shared while (y/n) starts to grind down on his crotch, feeling him grow hard against her thighs.

“It’s been way too long, and I’m feeling frustrated,” (y/n) whispered lustfully as she continued to grind down on Issho.

“Has it?” Issho asked, confused.

(y/n) stared down at Issho before bursting out laughing, losing hold of his wrists. While she was still laughing, Issho grabbed hold of (y/n)’s thighs and pulled her so that her panty clad crotch is hovering above his face.

“Oh, you get it now, do you?” (y/n) gasps as Issho pulls her panties to the side before lowering her crotch onto his face and ran his tongue over her pussy lips as (y/n) moans loudly before suddenly withdrawing from her crotch.

“What? Son of a-”

Issho suddenly lifts (y/n) off of his face before pulling down her panties and tossing it onto the floor before sitting up against the headboard and lowering (y/n) down onto his cock.

“Oh,” (y/n)’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Issho’s cock filled her up completely before she began to move up and down. Issho grabbed hold of (y/n)’s hips and dug his fingers into them as he continued to thrust hard into her.

This was going to be a very long night.


	17. Chapter 17

“…you never really loved me, did you.” and the silence said it all.

Kid stared at ______.

“What does that mean?”

______ paused for a moment before they stared Kid in the eyes.

“Well, Eustass Kid, if you did love me, than I wouldn’t have had to pretend I didn’t see you fucking that girl!”

“That meant nothing! I love you, ______!”

______ shook their head before turning to leave the room.

“You’re a bad fucking liar, Kid. And another thing, the next island we come across, I’m leaving and I don’t intend on coming back.”


	18. Chapter 18

You spent the past 10 minutes walking back and forth from the lobby to the dance floor in search of them, worrying your ass off. They finally decide to come out and they curse at you for ruining their night.

“What did I do?” you yelled at ______.

“Why were you with Sanji? You know how I don’t like the way he looks at you!” 

“Wait. Are you jealous of Sanji? He may be a perverted idiot but he is my friend and nothing more! I love only you!”

“Yeah, me and money!” ______ mutters under her breath before you grab her by the arm.

“Listen to me, ______! Not even money can come close to my love for you! What I did with Sanji means nothing!”

______ sighs.

“I’m sorry. I just got a little jealous and jumped to the wrong conclusion when I saw you two together.”

You place your hand on top of ______’s head.

“It’s fine. Now, shall we go dance now?”


	19. Chapter 19

“You can’t understand how it is to feel this worthless. I just want it all to go away! I want it all to STOP!”

You trembled as you watched Ace trash the room. You really hated when he got like this, whenever the topic of his birthright came up.

“Ace, stop it! It’s not your fault! Don’t beat yourself up about it!”

Ace suddenly stops and turned to face you.

“You don’t get it, do you, ______?”

You threw yourself at Ace, wrapping your arms around him.

“That doesn’t matter to me, Ace. You’re the only thing that matters to me.”

Ace begins to shake and you look up to see him crying. You pat his shoulders gently. You knew you would remain by Ace’s side no matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

“Come closer.”

You bit your lip. Dracule Mihawk, the man who became your husband several hours ago, was sitting on the bed in your wedding suite, his tux jacket thrown over a nearby sofa, his top two shirt buttons undone and you were trying to avoid eye contact.

“(y/n)?”

You lift your head to look at him. Suddenly you felt incredibly uncomfortable in your wedding dress as his golden eyes penetrated you. Why were you nervous? You were with the man you loved.

You swallowed before moving towards the bed.

“Look at me, darling.”

Mihawk places a hand under your chin and raised your head so that your eyes met his before placing a gentle kiss on your lips and pulling you down onto his lap. As he cupped your face in his hands and stroked your cheeks, you reached down and pressed a kiss to his lips and he kissed back.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he lifted you up and laid you down on the bed before climbing on top of me.

“(Y/n), my love,” Mihawk started as he broke the kiss and stared into your eyes.

“Mihawk,” You gasp for air as you stared back at him.

“Relax. Let me love you.”

With that, Mihawk pulls you into a sitting position and reaches around to the back of your wedding dress and unzips it before pulling it down off your body and onto the floor. You were sitting on the bed in only a white pair of panties, white stockings, white garterbelt and white high heels.

You were suddenly nervous. Wait, why were you nervous? It’s not the first time Dracule Mihawk had seen you undressed nor was it the first time you had made love.

“Beautiful,” Mihawk murmurs before he leans down to kiss your neck. You gasp as he gently bit down on your neck as a hand wanders over one of your thighs before slipping in between your legs and pressing his fingers against your dampened panties before pushing it aside and sliding into your wet entrance.

You sighed as he began to move his fingers inside as your hands wondered and began to undo his shirt. You needed to feel his skin against mine. You wanted him so bad.

Mihawk pressed his mouth back against yours as you kicked your heels off and wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him closer to you.

“I love you so much, (y/n),” Mihawk gasped as he pulled out of the kiss.

“I love you too, Mihawk,” You pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor as he withdrew his fingers from your pussy and sucked on his fingers.

“You taste so good,” You blush. Hearing your husband talk dirty was turning you on even more.

Lifting one of your legs, Mihawk unclipped one of your stockings from your garterbelt before slowly pulling the stocking off of your leg and tossing it onto the floor before doing the same to the other stocking, before disposing of your garterbelt and panties. Now completely naked, you shivered. Not because you were cold, because you wanted Mihawk so bad, and he knew it.

“Darling, I want to try something.”

“What is it, Mihawk?”

“I need you to turn over and lie down on the bed on your stomach.”

You glance at Mihawk, curious. There was a tinge of red across his cheeks. That wasn’t normal for someone like Mihawk. Whatever he’s asking of you must be very odd.

“What is it, Mihawk?”

“Your ass. I want to make love to your ass.”

A smile curled on your lips. So the infamous Warlord Dracule Mihawk was secretly into anal.

“Okay, but you have lube on hand, right?”

“Yes.”

You lay down on the bed on your stomach, which was incredibly soft and comfortable by the way, wriggling your ass a little to wind Mihawk up as you heard the sound of a belt undoing and falling to the ground before Mihawk presses his body on top of yours before proceeding to kiss and lick his way from your neck down to your ass.

“Mihawk what-oh!”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as Mihawk’s tongue slid into your ass and started tracing circles around the entrance. You gripped the sheets as his tongue slid into your tight entrance.

“Ah! So good!”

You could feel Mihawk smirk into your ass as his tongue continued to slide in and out and then he suddenly moved away from your ass but you were still trying to get your head together to notice, having been blindsided by his very talented tongue.

You could hear the sound of a bottle of lube pop open, the sound of the contents being squeezed and the lid is snapped shut before a finger slid in.

“Are you alright, my darling?”

You nod, unable to speak as he moves a finger inside you, before adding a second and then a third. You clench around his fingers as he stretches your ass out before removing them.

The sound of the lube bottle opened and shut as Mihawk lubed up his cock before raising your hips up and sliding his cock into your ass.

“So tight,” Mihawk groaned as he slowly slid into your ass, his cock slowly stretching my ass.

“Ah, your cock, I fucking love it!” You managed to cry out as Mihawk began to move in and out, building a steady rhythm.

“Mihawk!” You cry as he thrust harder, his hands resting on top of yours and intertwining his fingers with yours, gripping hard as he came inside, filling your ass with his semen. Once he was done and had slid out, you lay down on the bed on your stomach and sighed happily.

After about a minute, you rolled onto your back and turned your head to glance at Mihawk, who was laying on his side and looking at you.

“Well, my darling,” Mihawk said, a hand tracing over one of your thighs, “We’re married now.”

“Yes, we are,” You continue to stare into Mihawk’s eyes as he moved a hand between your legs and two fingers slipped inside your aching wet pussy.

“And it means that I intend on hearing you scream my name all night long.”


End file.
